1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new 7-aminoquinolinone derivatives and physiologically acceptable salts thereof which are effective as treating agents or supressants for allergic disease, to 7-nitroquinolinone derivatives which are synthetic intermediates of said 7-aminoquinolinones, and to anti-allergic agents containing said 7-aminoquinolinone derivatives and physiologically acceptable salts thereof as the active ingredients.
2. Background Art
With regard to quinolinone derivatives wherein oxygen atoms are directly bonded at the 3- and 4-positions as with the present invention, several compounds are disclosed in the publications listed below.
First, as quinolinone compounds having substituent groups at the 3- and 4- positions of the nitrogen-containing ring of quinolinone while lacking substituent groups on the aromatic group ring, Monatsh. Chem., 98(1), pp. 100-104, 1967 discloses infrared absorption spectrum data for 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-ethoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, and 3,4-dimethoxy-2(1H)-quinoline.
Monatsh. Chem., 99(6), pp. 2157-2166, 1968 also discloses a method for producing 3,4-dihydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone and 3,4-dihydroxy-1-phenyl-2(1H)-quinolinone.
Additionally, Liebigs Ann. Chem., 9, pp. 1545-1551, 1973 discloses a method for producing 3,4-dihydroxy-1-phenyl-2(1H)-quinolinone and 3,4-diacetoxy-1-phenyl-2(1H)-quinoline.
Furthermore, Chem. Ber. 106, pp. 1537-1548, 1973 discloses a method for producing 3,4-dihydroxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone, and Z. Naturforsch., B; Anorg. Chem., Org. Chem., 33B(4) pp. 429-432, 1978 discloses a method for producing 3,4-dihydroxy-1-phenyl-2(1H)-quinolinone.
Monatsh. Chem., 115(2), pp. 231-242, 1984 discloses a method for producing 3,4-dihydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-ethoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-propoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-trifluoroacetoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-acetoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 3-acetoxy-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone, and 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone.
Phosphorus and Sulfur, 21(1), pp. 47-52, 1984 discloses 3,4-dihydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone 3-dimethylphosphate, 3-hydroxy-4-methoxy-2(1H)-quinolinone 3-dimethylphosphate, 3,4-dihydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone 3-diethylphosphate, 3,4-dihydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone 3-diisopropylphosphate, and N-methyls of these compounds.
FEBS Lett., 246(1-2), pp. 113-116, 1989 discloses a method for producing 3,4-dihydroxy-2(1)-quinolinone.
Phytochemistry, 28(5), p. 1517-1519, 1989 discloses 3,4-dimethoxy-2-(1H)-quinolinone and 3,4-dimethoxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone as extracts of Clausena anisata.
As compounds having substituent groups on the aromatic ring of a quinolinone, Indian J. Chem., Sect. B, 15B(5), pp. 440-444, 1977 discloses 3,4-dimethoxy-2(1H)-quinolinone, 8-methoxy-3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone, and a methyl ether thereof, 8-methoxy-3,4-dimethoxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone as compounds obtained from the bark of Chloroxylon swietenia DC.
Additionally, Indian J. Chem., Sect. B, 22B(12), pp. 1254-1256, 1983 discloses a method for producing 8-methoxy-3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone and 8-methoxy-3,4-dimethoxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone.
Additionally, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 22, pp. 1087-1088, 1985 discloses a method for producing 3-methoxy-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone and 8-methoxy-3-methoxy-4-dihydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone as a component obtained from Eriostemon gardneri. However, as described above, only methoxy groups are known as substituent groups for the aromatic group rings of quinolinone derivatives.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,694 (corresponding to WO 92/04,328 and Japanese Patent Application, Second Publication No. Hei 6-502,845) describes quinolinone derivatives having a carbonyl group as the 3-position substituent group and a hydroxyl group or an alkoxy group as the 4-position substituent group, and the anti-viral activities and anti-hypertension activities of these compounds.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,104 (corresponding to WO 92/04327 and Japanese Patent Application, Second Publication No. Hei 7-110,853) describes quinolinone derivatives having a substituent group containing a carbonyl group as the 3-position substituent group and an alkoxy group, a carbonyloxy group or an amino group as the 4-position substituent group, and the anti-viral activities of these compounds; European Patent No. 459,561 A2 discloses 2,4-dioxotetrahydroquinoline derivatives wherein the 3-position substituent group is a substituent group containing a carbonyl group and the 4-position group is a variable 4-ketone.
European Patent Application, Publication No. 481,676 A1 discloses a quinolinone derivative having an aromatic group with a substituent group as the 3-position substituent group and a hydroxyl group as the 4-position substituent group; U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,587 discloses a quinolinone derivative having a sulfinyl group as the 3-position substituent group and a hydroxyl group as the 4-position substituent group; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,547 discloses a quinolinone derivative having a sulfonyl group as the 3-position substituent group and a hydroxyl group as the 4-position substituent group.
European Patent Application, Publication No. 685,466 A1 discloses a quinolinone derivative having a sulfide group as the 3-position substituent group and a hydroxyl group as the 4-position substituent group, and WO 96/04288 discloses 5,7-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone and 5,7-dichloro-4-hydroxy-2(1H)-quinolinone.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,107 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,956 abstractly describe an extremely wide range of quinolinone derivatives having substituent groups on the aromatic group ring and having oxygens directly bonded to the 3- and 4-positions. However, the U.S. patents do not disclose quinolinone derivatives having a substituent group, such as an amino group or a nitro group, bonded to the 7-position which the present invention provides.
These U.S. patent publications disclose quinolinone derivatives having the characteristic that the substituent groups at the 3- and 4-positions are identical substituent groups, and disclose that these have anti-viral activity. However, the U.S. patents disclose neither quinolinone derivatives having an amino group bonded to the 7-position nor their anti-allergic activities which are the objects of the present invention.
On the other hand, while numerous anti-allergic agents effective against only immediate type allergies (i.e. I-type allergies) are known, there are almost no reports of anti-allergic agents effective against delayed type allergies. However, of the various types of allergic diseases, the delayed type allergies contribute to the intractable allergic diseases, so that steroids which are effective against delayed type allergies are used clinically.
Although steroids offer strong treatment effects, they also have serious side effects such as digestive ulcers, susceptibility to infections, psychological disturbances, steroidal glycosuria, hirsutism, moonface, osteoporosis wherein the bones become brittle, and obesity. For this reason, the clinical use of steroids must be tightly restricted, and requires the close supervision of physicians.
Thus, steroids are largely used as external medications primarily for light allergic skin diseases, but while their effectiveness against generalized allergic diseases, especially delayed type allergies, is acknowledged, their use is currently tightly restricted, so that the development of a medication which is effective against both immediate type and delayed type allergies while having few side effects has been desired.
As described above, quinolinone derivatives having a derivative of an amino group as a substituent at the 7-position and 7-nitroquinolinone derivatives which are synthetic intermediates of the former have not been known. Furthermore, the facts that 7-aminoquinolinone derivatives and physiologically acceptable salts thereof offer anti-allergic agents which are effective against immediate type allergic diseases and delayed type allergic diseases while having few side effects have not been known.